The Past, the Present
by VietiChicki
Summary: fat ugly, and rejected Mikan leaves, 13 years later Natsume meets this hot chick, Mikan, now they have to spend a week together in a beach house. Will history repeats itself? or will love finally prosper?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N soo i rewrote it all thanks to my fabulous beta reader Syao Blossoms ! yay so people who loved it at first, well this one is a whole lot better, more details, grammer correction, stuff like that. hope you like it ! also whoever got a pm from me, each one is totally different, i didnt copy and paste the same thing 23456 times, each one was totally different. hope you guys appreciated it. thanks for all who reviewed and favorite and stuff, again im pretty sure i said thanks to everyone. umm shout out to HelloThia ! whoo love that chick ! shout out to my beta reader (...again ?) Syao Blossoms. also to pancakezxc for encouraging me to post a story up ! so yeah is this all ? yep guess soo...read it again its better this time, promise ! so read !**

The Past, the Present

I was playing in the sandbox while Natsume and my cousin Ruka played  
>on the swings. A couple of minutes later, Ruka went to the restroom so<br>I walked up to him. Natsume. I actually have liked him more than  
>anything…so I feel that if I confess he will too. I felt the tingling sensation in my stomach. Of course I was nervous. I never confessed to anyone before, though I thought about only so many times. Only to Natsume, though. No one else mattered.<p>

"Natsume?" I asked. I was so nervous I came out in a whisper. I straighten my shoulder back. I am Mikan Sakura.

"Hn."

"I like you."

Now he's going to say the same too…just like mommy and daddy!  
>"I don't. Who would like an ugly eight year old like you?" He scoffed and during the process he made something shattered, something as fragile as glass. My heart.<p>

"Oh,"

Of course being me I pulled a fake bright smile and ran inside cousin Ruka's house.  
>I went inside with my head down, hoping Ruka didn't see the tears that I tried to hold back, as he walked past me. 'He's only 10. I'm not ugly. Mommy and daddy said so.' I looked into the mirror that was inside the bathroom and I looked at myself. I had a messy mane of dull brown hair, round glasses that took a portion of my face, crooked teeth that needs serious whitening, and I suppose straighten. I was also short and kinda on the fat side but that doesn't make me ugly right? I stared long and hard in the mirror. Right?<p>

~13 years later ~

Natsume

"Hey, Ruka." I walked to the chair opposite of my best friend at the cafe, we sat outdoors, for some strange reason Ruka likes the outdoors. I guess. Apparently he had some news to share; I was only there for my best bud although if a vixen walked by I wouldn't hesitate to use my charms...  
>"Hey, my cousin, Mikan is coming by soon."<br>"Why? Hasn't that geek learned already."

'I hadn't seen her in like 12, 13 years? She's probably still that ugly fat ass nerd. A nerd that was never smart. I don't see how she can be so hideous and Ruka be soo hot. I'm not gay or bi though...just stating a fact. Last I've seen her was when we were all ten and she confessed to me, but then she moved away to America right? She was and probably still is a fat little wimp. I bet she couldn't even stand to see me. Then again I am Natsume Hyuuga so it's more like I can't stand to see her (so unworthy to see this godly sexiness).'

"What did you say? Never mind. Well my car broke down, and the thing is that  
>for some reason we need to go her mom's house, so she's just going<br>drive us."

"Hn."

A waitress suddenly came up to us, emphasizing her hips, as she strutted over. She had platinum blonde hair, and a pretty smile, more like okay, actually. I've seen better… I guess. She had a tight fitted black v-neck bodice shirt, a black mini ruffled skirt, and a mini  
>apron. Though I might give her a second look if she didn't wore bright red lipstick. She wore to much lip gloss as well, it made it<br>seem like she was pouting.  
>"Hi, would you guys like something?" she asked sweetly, she fluttered her eyes a bit too much, which was smeared with too much mascara, and green eye shadow.<br>'Too needy. probably another wannabee'

"No." I simply said, looking at the street. A lady with black high heel boots and tights, with a pink shirt tucked in, head held high, walked by. Her lips pouty looking her cheek bones unnatural high. She got major jobs done. I sighed. Are there no real hot girls anymore? Do I, Natsume Hyuuga, have to settle with people like that waitress that is still here? I should be dating a super model!

"Are you sure?"  
>It was obvious that she was just stalling to talk to us. Ruka, being half French and half Japanese, made his looks irresistible. My badass hot looks made me too and I know that no one was complaining, me or the girls. I looked away again while Ruka tried to get her away. A girl with long flowing auburn hair got out of a red convertible. She had an awesome figure and curves that could beat the goddess of lust, long model-like legs and her boobs was a plus. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with ripped jean shorts, a black belt, and a black mini leather jacket, with black ankle boots.<br>"Hey Ruka, isn't she hot?" I nodded to the hot brunette. I saw Ruka's eyes go to where I was pointing, than slowly grew wide. He suddenly looked back at me with bewildered eyes.  
>"Natsume, that's my cousin, Mikan."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ...i might do a lot of hate in the next chap or so...not feeling the love...yeah...of course i cant tell the ending...oh i havent been doing the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice if i did i would be writing the real story this soo yeah common sense see i have some...SOME !**

Natsume

'No freakin' way. This girl can't be Mikan. Mikan is a BIG nerd. She's suppose to look buck teethed, fat, short, stubby legged, flat chested and big circle glasses wearing wimp! But this chick looks like a freakin super model.'

"Hey guys, let's go." Mikan came up to us, fiddling with a set of keys when a guy came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
>"Hey, what's your name?" The random douche said and Mikan just smiled and replied.<br>"Like you actually care," she flipped her hair back unconsciously, and walked to her car. Ruka and I stood up but he when he reached the douche he grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
>"Don't flirt with my cousin." he said to the guy while pushing past him and went to the car. I naturally followed.<p>

'This is not Mikan.' Halfway through the car ride someone called her on her phone inside her purse.

"Ruka, can you answer that for me please?" Mikan said as she started to drive even faster.

'Really fast, I like it.'

Her long hair blew in the wind and I could smell her strawberry scent since I sat in the back, right behind her seat.  
>Ruka, who sat next to her in the front, picked up her cell and but when it was accepted I heard nothing... then I saw her pink Bluetooth.<p>

-Full Phone Conversation (Third Person's POV)-  
>"Mikan?" an annoyed voice said through the phone.<br>"Yes?" Mikan replied looking upward as she turned the corner; making a sharp left. Natsume and Ruka grabbed onto the safety handle on the door so they wouldn't budge at the sudden movement of the demonic driving techiniques of the hot girl named Mikan Sakura.  
>"Get your butt over here." Hotaru growled and seethed in irritation and anger.<br>"Hotaru, where are you?" Mikan said calmly.  
>"My house. You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!"<br>"I had to pick up my cousin and his friend so don't put your panties in a twist."  
>'That you had a crush on! Hey doesn't that matter anymore?.. Wait don't I have<br>a name? I am still NATSUME right? YES! THE Super Hot Natsume!' thought the player at the moment.  
>"Screw them! Hurry up!" Hotaru hung up dramatically causing Mikan to roll her eyes.<br>"Looks like I have to go pick up a lazy bum."

When we got to house, Mikan pressed on the horn for a long time and raven haired girl came out of the house.  
>She was pale (but still somewhat pretty), had red lips (unlike Mikan's pink rose petal colored ones), her cheeks had the same red color, and her eyes were a deep purple (would be pretty if it weren't so ** off looking). She looked just like a person that is ready to kill the next moving prey as she jerked open the passenger door.<br>"Gosh, what took you so long?" she pushed Ruka out of the front seat and came to sit next to me as the Miss Ice took her seat.  
>Immediately Mikan drove off to our next destination.<br>"Hello to you too, you know I saw your car in the driveway." Mikan pointed  
>"I don't want to pay for gas." Hotaru turned to look out the window.<br>"Because you are soooo cheap." Mikan popped the 'P' causing the Hotaru girl to look at me.  
>"Who are you?" she said with a tone of disgust.<br>"Natsume, who are you?" I added my own tone of disgust even though i knew who she was due to hearing Mikan saying it in the phone conversation. She looked at me, up and down while I smirked knowing no girl (so far) has been immune to my irresistible looks. Then she looked me dead in the eye to then in my surprise make a smirk of her own.  
>"That's obviously a surprise for you to know that I am Hotaru, Mikan's best friend."<p>

'Is it possible for someone to be immune to my looks? If so, I just meet the devil, her name, Hotaru.'

"Because Hotaru doesn't like other people." Mikan false whispered to me and Hotaru gave her a glare.  
>"Hey you can't do anything, I'm driving." Mikan smirked.<br>When we got to the house, Hotaru uppercutted Mikan's face. Ruka looked at them wide eyed while I hid behind an emotionless mask to hide my shock especially when Mikan just unlocked the door unaffected.  
>"Mom?" Mikan called, placing her keys down in a bowl, near the doorway.<br>"In the kitchen!"  
>We walked into the kitchen to see a lady, about 35 stood in a pair of capris, and a light blue shirt; an older lady, sat down at the table.<br>"Hi mom, hi grandma." Mikan gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and hugged her grandma.

"Hi Auntie Yuka." Ruka said and Mikan's mom gave him a hug.  
>"It been long Ruka, how's your mom?"<p>

"Well."

"That's great! Tell her I'll call her later. Soon."  
>"Okay, will do. Hi grandma." Ruka said, turning to his grandma.<p>

Hotaru sat down near where Mikan's mom stood at cutting some fruits, but she was eating crab brain that she took out of the fridge the moment she got here.

"Natsume!" Mikan's mom opened her arms for a hug.  
>"Hi, Ms. Yukihira."<br>"Just say Yuka."  
>"Hi Yuka." that sounds weird, but I didn't say anything, I sat next to Hotaru instead. Mikan sat next to her grandma, away from the island, by the sliding door to the backyard.<p>

"Why are we here, mom?" Mikan asked, looking at her mother.  
>"Actually, your grandma wanted to say something." Yuka said, nodding to her mom.<br>"My grandchildren, I had asked you to bring your best friend because I have this beach house nearby and I just don't have a use for it anymore. I am giving it to you two, my favorite grandchildren."  
>"Grandma, we're your only grandchildren!" Mikan rolled her eyes naturally and Ruka smiled at Mikan.<br>"My point exactly! Go use it for a few weeks, you two barely see each other anymore... with Ruka being a vet and you modeling all the time, you guys don't see each other like you used too anymore."  
>"Grandma we just can't take off a few weeks of our life to do nothing." Ruka said while Mikan nodded, her hair framing her face.<p>

'Whoa wait, did she say Mikan modeling? Hot. No noo. Mikan Yukihira does not model. But what about Mikan Sakura?'

"I don't care, just do it!" Their grandma said.  
>"Grandma-" Mikan started, but quickly cut off.<br>"Mikan! you can use a few weeks without photo shoots and fashion shows and Ruka when was the last time you had a vacation?" their grandma stared at them with piercing eyes.  
>"Well I suppose I can take a week or so off." Ruka rubbed the back of his neck; Mikan bit her bottom lip; I couldn't help but look.<br>"I guess…" Mikan forced out and then their grandmother looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru."

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed. Their grandmother nodded and she suddenly turned to me... her eyes twinkling.

"Natsume?"

"Sure."  
>Her eyes said something as it twinkled, joy and knowing. She knows something, something big.<br>"It's settled, goodbye." She waved them off, looking at Mikan and Ruka.

They stared at her.

"Yes my children?" their grandma looked at them with a puzzled look.  
>"We're not going right now." Mikan said slowly, their grandma blinked a few times.<br>"Why of course, sweetheart. Of course, please, have a drink." She motion with her hand, Mikan's mom came by with a tray of ice tea. I looked at Hotaru, who just stared forward eating this whole entire time. Yuka patted Hotaru on the back as she walked by.  
>"Got those just for you." Yuka winked, nodding towards the crab brain.<br>Hotaru nodded, eating another forkful. Spending a few weeks with Mikan, at a beach house? Sounds like fun. Fun…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wow soo i had this author note and stuff all out and i was going to post this sooner, but the internet just blanked out for a second soo...i will not do the disclaimer anyone i think once is enough so just saying, if i did own GA one it would not exist & two it would suck so be glad i dont own it **

The Past, the Present

Chapter 3

Mikan

…  
>I drove to the beach house when I saw white with blue outlines along the horizon. As I neared the beach house we saw what it had a wraparound porch and a wraparound balcony ( making it a two story beachhouse). There was already a car just like mine (except it was light silvery blue) in the driveway.<p>

The reason behind this was that grandma got us the same car. There was also black, classy, and expensive Mercedes parked along the sidewalk.  
>I as parked next to Ruka's, he came out of the house smiling that big smile of his.<br>"Mikan!" He called out cheerfully. I pushed up my sunglasses to the top of my head; brushing my side sweep bangs out of the way too.

'I wonder what I would look like with china doll bangs…'

"Hey." I said, leaning against my car, still thinking about china doll bangs.  
>"Do you want me to bring those in for you?" Ruka nodded to my stuff. I only had a suitcase and duffel bag but it wasn't even heavy or anything so I shook my head.<br>"No, I got it. I have the same room as always right?" Ruka nodded smiling.  
>I turned to the sound of a vroom and saw Hotaru driving up to the house in a stylish and sleek BMW while making herself known from her special muffler she put inside the car.<br>"Hotaru, need help?" Ruka smiled walking over to Hotaru.

'Ooh yeah she's going take you up on that offer Ruka! That girl cannot be any lazier or cheaper. To offer free labor? Add crabs and she would never have a better moment.' I giggled to myself thinking about that.

I pulled out my suitcase and turned to the door, Natsume was leaning against the door frame staring at me.

'ME... Mikan Sakura Yukihara.'

I turned away to keep myself from rolling my eyes at him yet I bit my tongue to keep from smiling and blushing like a idiot.

'Damn. He just got hotter over the years!' I leaned over to grab my duffel and set it next to my suitcase on the ground.

I toss my sunglasses back in the car and slammed the door shut. By the time I turning around Natsume was gone from where I last saw him.

'Huh, weird boy...'

I walked into the house to remember the architecture: on the left was the kitchen, and the right was a living room, the stairway was next to the living room.

I smiled as I walked up to my room right in front of the stairway.

'This room was and is always mine.' It had light blue drapes, a cherry wood closet with empty hangers, a mini drawers on a table next my bed, a full length mirror on the left side of the closet, and a big fluffy bed in the middle. The door next to the closet was my own bathroom.

'It was nice and shiny.' I smiled to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb the pillow arrangement.

"What are you smiling at, freak?" I turned to the source of the voice and I smiled brightly.  
>"Oh, hi Natsume!" I saw him stare in shock for a quick second before he put on his emotionless mask again.<br>I inwardly smirked even though I didn't know why.  
>"I'm smiling 'cause it been awhile since I have last been here. I basically spent all my summer here and along the trip here I started to reminiscence ." I looked over and saw Natsume getting shocked again, then frowning, mumbling something I couldn't understand<p>

'Did I hear something about Ruka. Weird. Maybe he was secretly gay for Ruka.' Natsume stared at me.

"Yes? Oh would you like to come in?" I gestured to my room. He walked in and looked around. I pulled my legs up, tucking them under me.  
>"Do you approve?" I teased. He nodded and sat next to me.<br>'He is so close. My heart is starting to beat really fast... it's unbearable,' I swallowed.  
>"So wassup?" I asked, trying not to look in his dark crimson eyes.<br>"Nothing, I just don't want to help Hotaru."  
>"Ahh, so you learned her true nature." I looked up.<br>He leaned in closer.  
>"Yeah." he breathes on me. I breathe in his scent.<p>

'He is still the same hot boy I knew.' Ruka walked by being unusually nosy. 'Weird he was usually quiet.'

"Natsume, help me?" Ruka gave him a hard look. Natsume sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
>"Fine," He got up and Ruka grabbed one of Hotaru's suitcases, afterwards Natsume looked back at me.<br>"You look different."  
>"In a good way?" I rolled my eyes. I felt his eyes travel up and down on me. It made me shiver.<br>"Yeah. You're pretty now."  
>It was suppose to be a compliment. Yet I hated it. I really did. I frowned, stood up, and walked over so that I was in his face. He was about half a head taller than me, but I looked at him right in the eye.<br>"Get out." I growled, using one hand pointing to the door, the other on my hip. Natsume looked shocked.  
>"I said. Get. Out."<br>He looked at me, and walked out, not looking back once. I slammed the door.  
>'Shit.' I clenched my hands into firsts,' That womanizing perverted ass hole.' I realize I was holding my breath. I let it out, slowly.<p>

'He will not get any more emotion out of me. Not a real one at least. He will not get to me. Not anymore.'

**A/N review i need to be cheered up :'( oh i do accept hate reviews, cuz if you hate my story and review it shows you care enough to review, sucka ! ooh that made me feel a little better soo REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS ! seriously, cuz i dont have the will power to write lovey dovey stories so REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow i always do this, i forget to do a last mintue editing...im smart. so yeah i wont be updating soon, sorry, because school education is important, because if i dont know anything i wouldnt be able to think of this story, so i wrote other chapters to...but its to dragged out so im not going to post those just yet. labor day weekend yay ! so im going to be out of town, until like monday night so i have no time to re write the other chapters because i have to rest and finish my hw and get ready for school, so i dont have a lot of time to update...high school... -sigh- stay in school and try your best 3 and have a good weekend, hopefully this update will make it up for some. STAY IN SCHOOL ! xD**

Chapter 4

Natsume

…  
>I ran a hand through my raven hair, letting out a sigh.<br>'What's with her? Some people don't know how to act around someone hot like me, I guess.' I grabbed  
>one of Hotaru's many duffels.<br>'Geez, how many bags does this girl need? It's only a week, a week and a half.' I dragged it to the room Ruka went in, next to  
>Mikan's. I walked in and looked up. The room looked like Mikan's but purple,<br>and with a piss looking Ruka standing in the middle.  
>"Dude, what's with you?" I asked, tossing the duffel on the floor next to the<p>

closest.

"Don't mess with Mikan. She isn't like those girls you mess with." Ruka  
>growled in a low voice.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Don't mess with her. If you hurt her I swear Natsume, you are my best<br>friend, a good one, but if you hurt my cousin I swear-" Ruka's threat was cut  
>off by the sound of someone walking in. Ruka's face brightened up to his<br>normal face.  
>"Hi Hotaru!"<br>"Why is my stuff still in the hallway?"

Harsh.

"We were getting to that now." Ruka beamed. Mikan poked her head in.  
>Ruka's face brightened even more.<br>"Hey I heard Hotaru getting mad, so who wants to go with me to go get crab."  
>Mikan smiled at Hotaru. Hotaru perked up, but still had on her stoic face.<br>"Hurry up and get my stuff in here." Hotaru growled, and walked out.  
>Mikan stood there in an orange tank with dark wash shorts, showing off her<br>long sexy legs.  
>"Soo? You guys do know not to get her mad. Who wants to come?"<br>"I'll come." I offered, walking past Ruka. I felt his killer look on my back.  
>I swear Mikan smirked. She placed on her sunglasses, and turned on her car.<br>"Get in." She growled her niceness from before gone. So much like Ruka, just

now.

I obeyed. For some reason the aura she was giving off most likely could make  
>me do anything she wanted. We drove for about a few minutes. No more than ten.<br>We walked on this boardwalk theme. A lot of guys checked Mikan out. I felt a  
>pain in my chest. Something told me it was jealously. I decided to look at<br>something besides Mikan and the guys that checked her out, and a lot of girls  
>just happen to checked me out. I smirked at them, and I swear one of them<br>squealed. I heard a scoff besides me.  
>Mikan looked at me behind dark sunglasses, different from the ones in the<p>

car.

"Another pair?"  
>It seemed like Mikan froze, but I couldn't tell.<br>"I don't know what you mean." and turned and walked off. 'Girls.' I turned back  
>at the girls behind me. Mikan can be alone for a few minutes. Besides it looks<br>like she could use the time alone. I smirked at the girls. The golden blonde  
>blushed, and looked away, 'She sure could work the cuteness to her advantage.'<br>The blond blonde smiled a sexy smile. 'Yeah, worst thing possible Mikan  
>gets lost.'<p>

**A/N: yeah this is one of the shorter chapters...hmm if i do drag out my story, but put up the chapters at the same time ish would that make it better...? review and tell me.**

** ~Peace~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikan

I turned the corner and saw what I needed to see. I saw large amount of lobsters, clams, oysters; the one I needed the most (for an angry Hotaru)was crabs. I saw them in the back of the the market.  
>'Oh wow they look good, but I wouldn't know.' I turned around and looked for the owner.<br>"Sir!" I called out to the old man, delicately arranging the clams in front. He looked up at me, and smiled. He had a small little mustache and thin white hair. He came over full of energy.  
>"How much are these?" I asked, holding up a big bag.<br>"How about I give you a discount, for such a pretty girl. How about $16 for the whole bag?"  
>I smiled and paid the price and a large tip, then I realized Natsume wasn't with me anymore. I turned around, and saw two blondes hanging on each arm of his. I placed my sunglasses on as my shoulders started to sink and turned the other way ignoring the pain in my heart.<br>'He can find his own ride home.' I placed the crabs in the back of my car.

"It's such a nice day and it would be a waste to spend it inside, putting my clothes in my closest." I finally decided to sit on the hood of my car and look at the beach stretch in front of me. Before I knew it I fell asleep, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't my fault. Later the day, at night actually, I woke up, when someone tapped my shoulder.  
>"Natsume?" I slurred, still half asleep, turning around.<br>"Hello. What's your name, cutie?"  
>He was not Natsume.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: oh yeah i forgot about to do an author note on chapter 5 so i'll just do one here since the other chapter is short and so is this one i ****decided to just add both chapter at once so yeah here is chapter 6 soo i hate super long stories on here so im going to try to not make it long kk go read now**

Chapter 6

Natsume

"So, do you need a ride home?" the strawberry blonde asked, twirling a poorly manicured finger on my chest. I quickly pushed her hand away, sighing.  
>'They are boring now. Where's Mikan? It was about seven and I still haven't seen her.'<br>"Come on! We can go and have some real fun!" the other girl said suggestively.  
>"No, you guys are boring and in the way. So fuck off."<br>"UGH! We spent all day with you and this is how you treat us? Ugh! You are missing out on the time of your life!"  
>"Don't get cocky." I spat.<br>"And to think I was thinking about having sex with you! I'm like super horny too!"  
>"I don't care." I walked off, not needing, or wanting, to hear anything else she say.<br>'She basically announced she's going to be an easy lay right now. I hate stupid people. Now where is Mikan?'  
>"Hey, did you hear? Jovanni found a pretty girl, just sleeping on the hood of a red convertible." Some random dude said. Red convertible…<br>"Yeah, he's making a move now."  
>"He said not to bother him, you know what that means." The two guys high five and walked off.<br>I ran to the one place I didn't look for Mikan at. Her red convertible. She better be alright, or else someone is going to get hurt.

**A/N: is it good ? i certainly hope so ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: im so bad, I forgot all about this story sorry, and it's not terribly long either and I don't have chapter 8 written up either and im soo bad sorry !**

Chapter 7

Mikan

I looked at him, knowing my eyes were wide.

"Who are you?"

He creepy looking man licked his lips.

"Jo-va-nni." The man said slowly, drawing out every syllable.

"Ok, can you please move so I can get off?"

He moved. Closer. I gave him a deadly glare.

"I said. Move." I growled through clenched teeth, my hands balling up into a fist.

He moved even closer. _Ok now I'm getting pissed fucking off. _I gave him an even more deadly glare. He flinched, but composed himself quickly, he leaned down on me, and I felt his friend which was hard, his hands on both side of me, trapping me. I should've gotten off the car when I had the chance.

"Come on, don't you want the time of your life?" He moved in closer, smiling. I glared at him, and he put a hand around my throat, it was twice the size of my own hand, and the grip grew tighter, until I almost couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to bitch at him, or to gasp for air I didn't know which one, but a deep voice stopped me, well interrupted. I turned around, well my head since I was PINNED DOWN BY A STUPID SON OF A BITCH!

Then I saw him, wearing a white t and jeans, it's too dark to see anything else, but who else could it be?

"I heard that before." His voice was husky, but smooth at the same time.

Jovanni looked over.

"What do you mean?" He snapped. The shadowed boy stepped closer.

"I mean, there's prettier girls."

Jovanni's eyes sparkled.

"So? She's right here."

"And they are easy, one just said 'time of your life' just now. Two girls. Blonde. Easy. Horny."

Jovanni got off me, tossing me to the side, and ran to the boy, grabbing his shirt's collar.

"Where?"

The boy pointed in a direction, away from me, and Jovanni took off, not even looking back once. I grabbed my throat, protecting it, and gasping for air. The boy stepped closer, and being as stubborn as I was, I turned away.

"What no 'thank you'?"

I looked at him.

"No."

He chuckled.

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, no."

He chuckled again.

"I rather say, 'thank you Natsume'." I gave him a smile. He looked taken back, and he closed the distance between us and grabbed me into his arms.

**A/N: so I even forgot wat happened at the end of this chapter so when I was rereading it, cleaning it up, I said aww at the end im such a hopeless romantic, well I was thinking on how to start off chapter 8 but now im thinking if it's going to work now..i'll make it work, and I will work hard to update soon !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mikan

I blinked as the sunlight hit my eyes, waking me up, so I checked the time on my clock.  
>'8 o' clock,' I groaned, 'Who wakes up at 8 on vacation?' I rolled over and pulled the blanket above my head.<p>

Last night was still fresh in my head.  
>'After Natsume hugged me, I only leaned in for a second, and then pushed him away.'<p>

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded.  
>"Natsume, did you lose your memory?" Natsume said, obviously messing with me.<br>"Shut it, I am grateful for you saving me, but you ditched me for two horny blonde chicks, who apparently are prettier than me, I was waiting for you all day here!"  
>"Who fell asleep on the hood of her car?"<br>"I was waiting for you!" I argued back.  
>"Could've waited in your car." Natsume said, composed.<br>"The hood is down, it's the same anyways!"  
>"Safer in your car!"<br>We were basically shouting now, and I knew he had a point, but I was mad that he left me earlier and…  
>"Does it matter anyways? Since when did you care about anyone else but yourself?" I shouted, inwardly wincing. Natsume's face grew dark. I felt bad, this was not me, and I never felt so low. As I slid off the car, moving slowly, I tripped since my legs were so stiff and sore. Natsume grabbed out, and caught me with an arm, before quickly letting go, not once looking at me.<br>"Let's go back now Natsume, please." I said, and he walked past me, sliding into the passenger seat. On the ride back, Natsume didn't even glance in my direction, just faced outside the whole time.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Natsume hates me, he saved me and I was a big bitch about it. I groaned, clutching my stomach as I rolled over. I looked up at the ceiling, which was blurry as tears starting falling. I squeezed my eyes shut again, groaning.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>I jumped up. Natsume was leaning on my wall, in my room. I opened my mouth to yell at him to get out, but I realize I needed to say sorry to him, right now. I closed my mouth, swallowed, and opened it again.<p>

"Natsume…"

"Shut it."  
>I closed my mouth. He's really mad; I bet he's going to yell at me now.<br>"Listen closely now."  
>I nodded. He walked over and sat at the edge of my bed next to me. His crimson eyes burning as he reached out. He's probably going to hit you. I braced myself, 'I deserve this hit.'<br>Instead warm arms developed me, 'What is going on? He's hugging you stupid! …HUG HIM BACK!'  
>I felt my arms moving, and then I felt his warmth around my arms, before I realize what I was doing.<p>

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Natsume mumbled. I swallowed.  
>"No, Natsume, I'm sorry." I broke the hug.<br>"I shouldn't have yelled at you, you saved me from that guy, and I started being a bitch. I shouldn't have said those things." I continued.  
>"I should've left you; I was just being an ass."<br>"I was being a bitch." I tried to say, he was making it hard to apologize.  
>"…let's just say we're even, okay Mikan?" Natsume said. I smiled, a grateful smile, nodding, not letting go.<p>

'I have to be careful now, not so many people would forgive so easily.'

**A/N: ok yes, the last few chapters have been short…I think…I don't really go back and look at them to closely, but I have a feeling they have, so they been short because I really like how and where it ends for that chapter, and it's the ending of the beginning, have I said that before? Well its true, so i'll update more to make up for it. Kk thanks for reading ! **


	9. Not Chapter 9 sorry

Oh. My. G. haha G. So I had like up to 15 chapters written for The Past, the Present but my laptop has been broken. For the longest time. And there was internet issue so loooong story short. I can use the computer again but all of my stories and chapters are gone. So I have to rewrite EVERYTHING. It's ok the story wasn't that good and I got wayyyyy better, so I'm going to start again…though my summer break is halfway over…should've started this sooner…hmm…if this was my job I would be broke…okay I'm going to start writing again, and update as fast as I could and I honestly do not know were I am at my story, do my dear readers? If you don't please read again and don't hate me . love me still please? And you guys are welcome to slap me if you are not happy cause I been gone so long, what almost a year? That's really sad since some author update like once a week or day, I love those authors, don't you? Ok I'm getting off topic, so to sum it up, I will start writing again…from scratch… . I'm truly sorry for being gone so long, and sorry for those who thought this update was apart of the story and got excited and disappointed, slap me if you want too. Ok I'm going to go write. Oh yes, I have started writing another story, and it was originally going to be for Gakuen Alice, buuuttt I decided to change the name into my own characters, but if you guys want to read it, I will post it in fictionpress, but I haven't decided on a title, so when I do I will tell you guys, and if the characters will work out how the Gakuen Alice characters are, personality wise, since they were originally suppose to be like them, and you guys want to read it I will change the name and post it as a Gakuen Alice story, so tell me how you feel on that and I think that's it. Love ya. Peace.


	10. Chapter 9

TPTP

Cp. 9

**A/N: I do not understand how some people can write a chapter in one day and upload it that same day, it's very hard. Dx I write it, than I get tired of looking over it so I skim it than later, like the next day, after a wonderful night sleep, I look at it again than find mistakes and things I can add, idk some people are amazing, I'm not there yet lol but I'm trying my best, does my beta reader remember me? Sorry for not using you on this chapter, feel kinda bad for disappearing…again, I said this before huh? Review and tell me how you feel, means a lot.**

Mikan

We were still in my bed, spooning each other, I'm glad he can't see me; my face must be RED, red like his sexy eyes, and his strong arms around me…

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I was wondering, what the hell were you doing in my room when I was sleeping?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Watching you, waiting for you to wake up." He mumbled into my hair. I bite my lip, than got up to go brush my teeth. He grabbed my wrist before I could go far.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking up at me.

"To go fuck Hotaru, stupid I'm going to go brush my teeth, or do you want to smell my morning breathe?" I said, rolling my eyes. He dropped my wrist like a hot potato, but watched me intensely. So I added a little sway to my butt, just cause I know he wasn't watching my hand move back and forth. After I did my lady business, I jumped back into bed, and I felt his arms go around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His lips were right there, my hands were on his chest, and I could feel his growing erection on my crouch.

"Natsume." I whispered.

"Hn?" He just looked into my eyes, drawing small little circles on my hips.

"I don't think Ruka would be too happy I he knew you were in my bed."

"He doesn't need to know." Natsume whispered.

"Oh but he does."

Natsume turned around at the sound of Ruka's voice, and fell out of bed.

"Morning cousin Ruka." I smiled.

"The fuck?" Natsume got up, rubbing his head.

"I'm hungry!" I said, before Ruka could reply, and I darted out the door, before sticking my head back in.

"Don't look through my stuff, Natsume." I pointed, before dashing downstairs, craving some fat fluffy pancakes.

Natsume POV

As I got up Ruka just glared at me.

"What?" I said, brushing the invisible dirt off my jeans, my sexy jeans.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Brushing dirt off my jeans?" it came out more like a question.

"With Mikan." Plain and simple Ruka.

"Nothing, just saying sorry, cause I did save her from getting raped yesterday." I looked at Ruka, to judge his reaction, I knew it was kind of mean to use that to get the upper level in the conversation but Ruka needs to back off, how close to Mikan was he really? He hadn't talked about her in years. Ruka didn't say anything, just looked at me, so I started to walk out of the room.

"Was she alone?" He finally asked, his head low, just as I walked passed him. He didn't look at me.

"Yeah, until I found her." I responded.

"Why was she even alone in the first place?" Ruka turned around and looked at me. His face was dark, as if he knew I left her alone for girls.

"Lost her in the crowd." I finally said, before turning around and walking downstairs, where Mikan was in the kitchen. I had the urge to go hug her, but I walked out the back door instead, suddenly needing some air.

Mikan

I heard the door shut behind me, and out the window I saw Natsume lean on the patio edge. His hair looked really good in the light, and the breeze made his hair very sexy, and I can see his muscles from here. I bite my lip, feeling like a pervert.

"Mikan."

I turned around and saw Ruka looking at me, his eyes curious.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"What are you making?" He asked, nodding his head towards my pan.

"Pancakes." I smiled brightly.

I turned to face him, expecting him to still be behind me, but he was already at the dining table, newspaper in hand, and nibbling on a plate of fruits.

"The fudge?" I said kind of questioning. He looked up at me.

"What?"

"When did you get that? You were right behind me." I asked, my face must've looked hella funny, since Ruka looked at me like I was stupid.

"You didn't hear me?" He asked; his head crooked to the side.

"No I didn't that's why I asked you." I walked back into the kitchen.

After a lovely breakfast, we decided to go to the beach, which will be super fun! Hotaru hardly likes the beach; she said it's too messy. I bite my lip thinking about Natsume shirtless, and wet, and glistening. I squealed, throwing my arms around, and my neon yellow tank flew out of my hands.

"Someone is excited."

"Eep! Natsume! What are you doing in my room, again?" I hissed at the end. Natsume threw my tank to me, and looked down. I looked down, and saw my dear dear chest exposed with my bikini top.

"Pervert." I mumbled, turning around to put on my tank.

"Than don't change with the door open." He said, leaning on my wall.

"Shut up, it was closed."

"Opened enough for me to fit through it though."

"What do you want from me?"

He didn't say anything for awhile, and I looked at him placing my sunglasses on my head.

"What do you want?" I demanded again, getting angry that he thinks he can just walk into my room and check me out. Disgusting pig, well yeah I did check him out, but like in public, and not in his room when he was changing! There's a difference right? He didn't say anything and grabbed my beach bag, and threw it over his shoulder, and he looked back at me.

"Let's go." He said, before leaving my room. Jack ass ignored my question! I ran out my room to catch up with him, who was already downstairs.

"You didn't tell me what you were doing in my room!" I growled. He peeked at me.

"Just hurrying you up, you were taking to long."

"Oh yeah right, I took like a few minutes, you just wanted to check me out, admit it." I spat, getting tired of how he would be totally sweet, than a disgusting pervert, well a rude one.

"Of course I was, you are beautiful."

I stared at him in shock; I was expecting him to deny it.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked which came out in almost a whisper. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" He said, tossing my bag in his car, and looked up at me. I walked over to where he was, and jumped into a hug. I felt his arms wrapped around me, and he buried his face into my hair again. He pulled back and held my hand, as he walked to the passenger seat and helped me in, just as Ruka and Hotaru came out. Ruka looked back between us, than followed Hotaru to his car. His face said it all, even though Ruka thinks I'm not that smart, to be honest, I'm not terribly smart, but smart enough to figure out that Ruka didn't want me near Natsume, who does? But at this moment I don't care. Natsume was being sweet, and as long as I don't open my heart up to him to much, when he does hurt me in the end, it won't be as bad, this time I'm expecting it.

"The beach!" I shouted when we got there, I took off and ran into the sand, laughing as I went. I couldn't wait to get in the water! Two hours later, someone wrapped their arm around my waist and I looked up and saw Natsume.

"Natsume!" I said, he wasn't looking at me though, he was looking at the water, I twisted around so I was facing him, and I placed at hand on his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered. He blinked and looked down at me, and smirked.

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about something, tell me."

"It's nothing."

I frowned, thinking about what he could be thinking about so seriously. His eyes widen, than he went back to his composed face, and bent his head down so our lips were right there. He looked at me right in the eye.

"Don't pout, every guy here looks at you even more." He whispered before straightening back up. He turned around and walked away. I huffed angrily, I don't care if every guy looks at me, I just wanted him to look at me. I ran and jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs tightly around him.

"Than don't leave me alone." I whispered into his back. He didn't say anything, just gripped my legs and pulled them around him tighter.

**A/N: Sorry I was planning on updating sooner but it was the weekend, and Monday was my lazy day. Umm...I was planning on making it longer, I actually plotted this chapter out, yay, first time. Ahaha but I just love how it ends right there, like cute right? Soooo…yeah the next chapter, which was suppose to happen in this chapter, but the ending omg cute, well I liked it. I'm really slow at writing and updating, cause confession, I'm lazy, so I'll try to write chapter 10 and update again today, but doubt it, sorry, but here's a spoiler alert to help though. The next filled chapters isn't going to be drama filled, much, more cute and romantic, well as much as my inexperience mind can make it. Natsume and Mikan, love, and I'm thinking about a Ruka and Hotaru chapter, its like a Mikan and Natsume but the role is reverse, ahaha ok so tell me how you feel. And also, for my second story that might be a Gakuen Alice, before I could publish it, I need a title, so if you want to help with that tell me, also if a lot of you guys want a sneak preview, tell me and I'll change the names around and everything. Kay, peace. **


	11. Chapter 10

TPTP Ch. 10

Mikan

"Ahahaha, Natsume, hurry up!" I squealed, getting out of the sudden rain. Natsume ran in behind me, his hair dripping wet.

"You took to long!" I laughed. He playfully glared at me, and grabbed my waist and twirled me around.

"Because you pushed me out of the way!"

We laughed and than everything just stopped, like in the movies. We were just laughing, and now we were looking into each other eyes, both my hands on his chest, and both of us breathing heavy from running out of the sudden rain. Natsume bent his head lower to me, again, and instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my neck.

"Natsume." I whispered.

"Yes?" Still working that kiss, I had to say it now, before his kiss got me all dizzy and distracted, which it was already doing.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Do you want me to be mean to you?" No of course I didn't, but people can't change without a reason.

"No, but when we were younger, you were so mean to me."

"That was in the past." He whispered against my ear.

"So, what changed?" My voice was started to lose it's strength, I already knew the answer.

"You. Me. We all changed."

I pushed him back.

"No. I was the only one that changed. You are still the same Natsume that only look at looks. You are still the same rude and utterly mean Natsume. After you rejected me those 13 years ago, I left to America, you know what I did? I thought if I changed how I look you would love me, no. You love how I look, not me, if I was still the same little Mikan, you wouldn't even looked at me twice, I'm not stupid, I know Ruka doesn't want me near you, I see it in his eyes, I actually look at people for how they are, not how they look. You are incredibly hot, but mean and rude, and a jack ass. A little girl worrying about how she looks, people like you ruin this society, and I was hoping you changed, for the better, but you are the same as you were 13 years ago, this time just more perverted. Life is about love and loving others, you only love yourself. So get over yourself, and learn how looks are not everything, because the more you act like this, the more is pisses me off. So fuck off Natsume, go drink, than fuck a girl, than get aids or something, from what I seen you are not going to change, and I'm obviously wasting my time." I said in one breath, I took a deep breath, than walked out, where it finished raining. I looked at the bright sun, I smiled to myself, glad I got that off my chest. Being a model, I seen some drastic things people do to be skinny, and honestly it wasn't worth it. We need more curvy and fuller people, skin and bones isn't the only pretty thing out there, just to prove that point, I went to grab a hot dog, a bunch of candy and a chocolate shake, before I started to head home, realizing Natsume had all my things in my bag, and he was my ride, I started sulking on my way back.

Hotaru

"Wow the rain just came out of nowhere. Do you think Mikan and Natsume will be okay?" Ruka asked, looking out the window. I sat in the kitchen dining table, a small little one, watching him. He turned around to look at me when I didn't reply; I quickly, but not to quickly, got up and turned to the back door.

"They will be fine." I walked to the fridge and opened it up.

"Why?"

I turned around and saw he was right behind me.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always leave? When I'm talking you walk away. Never stay and get to know me."

I bite my lip. I didn't stay and talk to him because I was nervous, I like him, for a long time. Mikan didn't know though, but I liked him as long as she liked Natsume, though she won't admit she likes him.

"I want food." I lied, weakly.

"You just ate. You don't talk to me, even when we were younger, talk to me." As he said this, he stepped closer and closer to me. I swallowed, but held my ground.

"What is there to talk about?" I cringed when my voice came out so cold. Ruka didn't flinch though.

"A lot." He grabbed my hand, and laced our fingers together, his eyes not once leaving mines.

"I don't think there is." My eyes just couldn't leave his.

"There's a lot to talk about, like us." He whispered.

"What about us?"

Ruka leaned his head down. I felt my heart beat speeding up. Than the front door slammed shut. Ruka and I jumped apart, and Mikan stormed by, stomped upstairs, and slammed her door shut with a loud bang.

"Mikan?" Ruka called. Ruka peeked back at me.

"We can finish talking later?" It came out as a question. Screw it, I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"Or finish it now." I whispered, and Ruka smiled. We heard Natsume's car arrive back so this time we had time to make ourselves look less suspicious, but before that Ruka bent down and kissed my cheek real quick before he turned and walked out of the room. I knew my face would be bright red, so I picked up the newspaper sitting nearby and sat down. Natsume stormed in too.

"Where is Mikan?" He demanded. I stood up.

"Why? What did you do to her?" I demanded as well, using the same tone as he was. Ruka walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He looked at us. When he looked at me I felt my heart beat even faster. So I did what I do best when I'm like this, get mad.

"I don't know, this red eye freak didn't tell me."

"Red eye freak? You have purple eyes, that's not normal either." He spat back, making me want to smile, he gets so mad and distracted easily, it was comical.

"Why is Mikan mad?" Ruka growled.

"I don't know, she just got mad out of nowhere." Natsume said, scratching the back of his head and looking on the floor.

"You did something!" I hissed, I felt as if my eyes were wide with realization and shock, but I knew I just looked piss.

"I did no…yes I did something, she's mad at me, help me." Before I could even react Ruka stepped forward.

"Why?"

"Because I made her mad at me, and I need to fix it."

I just looked at Natsume's face.

"Are you just going to screw her over?" Ruka asked in a low voice.

"No."

"Do you like Mikan?" Ruka finally asked. Natsume looked at Ruka, and looking at the two guys, for once they looked the same. Not physically of course, Ruka had blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a pale face, and had a cuter look. Natsume had raven black hair, red eyes, and had badass written all over him, but they both had the same look in their eye.

Mikan

I was sitting in my room, blow drying my hair. Natsume I swear. Something hit my balcony door. I went over and opened it up, as another one flew towards me, almost hitting me; I bent down and picked it up. Natsume stood down there in a suit smiling at me.

"Mikan." He called. I raised my arm, and threw the rock at him, hitting his head.

"Yes?" I smiled, sarcastically, than frowned back at him.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

"No." I said, flatly. Natsume seemed to be taking back at the fact I said no, than I had to crack a freaking smile.

"Fine. How?" Natsume smiled back at me.

"Come down here!" I ran downstairs, and saw that Ruka and Hotaru was nowhere to be seen, something I noted. I looked at Natsume who was now holding flowers. I crossed my arms and blankly looked at him, looking incredibly hot in a suit, I was still mad at him, everything I said was not a lie.

"I want to say sorry." He offered a small smile.

"Say it than."

"Sorry, and what you said was true, so here I am, trying to change, with the help of you?" He looked so weak, and…true…

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Fine,  
>I'll help you, what is the agenda than?"<p>

"Umm…I spent most of the time trying to find a suit…"

"Seriously? You made it seem as if you had something planned…you do have something planned don't you?" I gave a small smile, looking at the big grin that was on his face.

"Ok so what is planned?"

"Well we're going to have a romantic evening, and its just going to be about you." He held out a hand for me.

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly alone, guess Natsume did hear what I said. I sighed, last night was simply amazing, I talked, he listened, I had fun, while this Natsume was totally sweet and nice, well I like the badass Natsume more, but I'll soak up this nice Natsume first before I'll tell him.

"Mikan, are you awake?" I heard him say, knocking on my door, polite, nice.

"Yes sir."

"Come down for breakfast."

I nodded, getting up, before I realized he couldn't see me.

"Sure." I called, rushing to brush my teeth, food, yummy!

When I came downstairs, and into the kitchen and it was simply filled with delicious sent. Natsume stood in the middle, grinning, grabbed my hand and led me to my seat. Seeing him like this was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable. He placed a plate of the best looking pancakes ever, with strawberry on top of the whip cream.

"Natsume, I love all of this, but let's keep it real. You are not like this. Be yourself."

"I'm rude though." There was a dangerous sparkle in his eye as he smirked. I smirked right back.

"That's what you are playing at."

"I don't know what you mean." He said, leaning forward, his voice in that low and dangerous tone that I love.

I threw back my head as I laughed, looking back at him, I said;

"Go change, we're going out."

We both got up at the same time, and I saw a challenge in his eyes, so I pushed him down and ran upstairs, laughing as he swore and ran after me. He tackled me onto my bed, and we were bursting out laughing as I pushed him off me.

"Go change loser." I laughed.

"Help me." He said, suggestively.

"No, get out." I smiled, this is who I fell for, not mister awkwardly nice, nice boys remind me of Ruka to much, speaking of which where is Ruka and Hotaru at?

**A/N: Is this one short too? I don't know really, ok so this chapter was kind of boring, I had all the ideas down but I don't know, I didn't like how Natsume was turning out, I like bad boy Natsume more ahaha, yeah so it won't be as romantic as I thought I would since I totally changed the plot thingy last moment, so I'm back to winging it since plotting is boring for me. I guess it was kind of cute, I was planning on making it longer buuutttt my butt hurts from sitting down so much so a lot of short chapters where I love the ending or longer but less updated chapters? Up to you guys and girls, tell me an author's job is to get her point out but also value what the reader thinks and try to satisfy them, yeah and umm the speech Mikan had, I had no clue where I was going lol so yeah. I realize these characters are really yeah lol I kind of just threw random things together and I didn't really ok I didn't at all look back at it so if there's mistakes, point them out but I'm most likely won't change it. So you, dear precious readers, the best, ahaha review and I'll write. Kay peace.**


	12. Chapter 11

TPTP

Ch. 11

**A/N: Hii sorry this took me awhile, writer's block, so I guess I got my first kind of hate comment thingy ahaha, thank you! You are first :D ahaha I'm weird sorry, so here we go. Also, somebody asked this awhile ago and I forgot to mention their age, Natsume and Ruka is 23 and Mikan and Hotaru is 21.**

**Hotaru**

Ruka and I were at the beach now, where we were just at yesterday, really starting to hate the beach. I peeked at him when he wasn't looking and I felt my heartbeat increase and my insides felt funny and I just wanted to jump up and squeal, especially when he was looking at me, like now.

"Ruka-" I started about to talk about the kiss, I don't know why my mouth just opened.

"What do you think about what Natsume said about how he felt about Mikan?" Ruka asked, no longer looking at me, and obviously didn't hear me.

"Umm…I believe what he said." I simply said, not really wanting to talk about them, I want to talk about us. We still didn't get a chance to talk about the other night. I saw Ruka hands clenched into a fist, so I went over and cover his fist with my hands. He looked down, absolutely glaring, than notice it was me and gave me a small smile.

"Mikan isn't a little girl anymore, she can take care of herself, you are a good cousin, Ruka, but Mikan isn't that stupid."

Ruka didn't say anything, but had a small smile on his face.

"I know you love Mikan, I do too, but you can't protect her forever, she needs to learn for herself, you are not going to be there for her all the time. She's going to grow up and get married; you can't protect her from every boy that looks at her, and trust me a lot of boys look at her." I gave a small chuckle at the end. Obviously this did not go well with Ruka as his eyes became darker.

"But Mikan can protect her, she did those many years ago, and you were not." I quickly reminded him. Ruka didn't say anything, again.

"She can take care of herself, just relax and let her. Just relax."

Ruka gave me a small laugh, taking that as a good sign I got onto my tippy toes and gave his a small peck on the cheeks, and I turned to walk away, tired of this beach.

"No, you need to give me a proper kiss." He growled, turning me around and pulling me into a kiss. I never felt anything like this.

It was sweet and intoxicating, I felt like it was only the two of us, it was simply…perfect. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer. The sound of a wave pulled me back into reality, and I pulled back. Ruka looked down at me, his eyes looking daze. I let out a small laugh, and grabbed his hand to pull him away. No need for PDA now. Ruka didn't budge and I looked at him.

"Ruka lets go."

"No."

"No?" I asked, feeling quite confuse.

"Not until you answer my question."

I let go of his hand, and turned so that I could fully look at him and I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, his face red, and I knew it was not because of the sun beating down on us.

I wanted to scream YES! HELL YES! But instead I tired to look calm, probably failed, and I smiled.

"Yes, of course!"

Ruka pulled me into a hug, and twirled me around; he gave me another kiss before setting me down.

"Now we can go." He said, beaming.

Mikan

We were walking by when we saw Ruka and Hotaru in a middle of a kiss, and he asked her out and all that. I gave Natsume an evil look, and suddenly started cheering and screaming my ass off, Natsume just leaned on the rail, trying to look cool next to the weirdo, me! Ruka and Hotaru looked at me dumbfounded. Ha! What a way to ruin their moment. I stuck my tongue out at them, before grabbing Natsume's hand and running off. I collapsed onto a bench, laughing while Natsume just watched me, highly amused.

"Okay, while that was fun, we need to have the time of our lives now!" I said, getting up and doing a fist pump.

"Yeah!" I smiled, looking down at Natsume, expectantly.

"No." He simply said. Psh he really is back to his old self.

"Yes! I'm just going to stand here until you do it." I challenged. Natsume rolled his eyes, but did get up and copied my stance, just way less enthusiastic.

"Yay! Now, what should we do first?" I smiled, rubbing my hands together. Natsume simply shrugged, which annoyed the hell out of me!

"Name something to do now, or else I will do something terribly embarrassing!" I threatened, giving him another evil smile. Natsume narrowed his eyes at me, but decided I wasn't lying. Natsume held out a hand for me, which I gladly grabbed.

"We are going to go have fun." He simply said.

In the end, we didn't do anything terribly special, just went on a few rides at the boardwalk, ate, played games, like I said nothing to special, but I still had an amazing time! Who knew Natsume was a joker? Not me that's for sure! I did notice a bunch of girls checking him out, mostly slutty girls, but not all! Like, hello, I'm not one of those girls, but I did check him out, who wouldn't? Look at him! So like a normal person, when he wasn't looking, and those girls, who would definitely go up and flirt with him, I would grab onto his arm, discretely, and he would give me a lazy smile, surprise it wasn't a smirk! But whatever today was a lovely day, made fun of Hotaru and Ruka, and had fun with Natsume, nothing could make this day better!

"Look, fireworks." Natsume pointed out. Okay, so fireworks could make this day better. I leaned in closer to Natsume, hoping he get the point. He did. Natsume laced our fingers together, and I couldn't help but give him a big smile, which he returned back. My breath suddenly got caught in my throat as I looked into his crimson eyes, and my eyes slowly traveled down to his lips, which were most certainly kissable! I bit my lips just looking at them, wanting to kiss them bad.

"Mikan." He whispered, and I looked back into his eyes. He leaned down and I got onto my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his hands instantly went to my waist. I felt his lips on my neck before, and boy did that feel good! I would most likely melt if we kiss, and that dream wasn't to far away, in fact his lips were right there. I looked down at them and back into his eyes and he was watching me, as if he wanted my permission to do it. Just as I was going to close the distance between us someone called his name, and it was to girly to be Ruka or Hotaru. Natsume looked sad, but turned to see a girl walking over, smiling a big smile at him, his hands still on my waist.

"Natsume, it is you!" The blonde squealed. Natsume didn't say anything, just stared at her. The girl just continued so I took the liberty of speaking.

"Hi, I'm Mikan; may I ask who you are?" I asked, speaking slower than I usually do, I feel hesitant on asking that question. She flipped her bangs out of her face before sticking out her hand and smiling even brighter.

"Yes, I'm Luna, Natsume's girlfriend."

I smiled back at her, not as bright, and not even close to as real as her's, as I smiled, I stepped out of Natsume's hands, which were still on my waist, now Natsume's eyes snapped over to where I was just at than to me. I just looked at Luna smiling while she smiled at us. Wow Natsume…just wow.

**A/N: I have nothing against Luna, she was just the first person to pop into my mind to play that role. Also, preview is up. Kay peace.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hotaru

Ruka and I sat on the couch, just you know talking and…kissing. I leaned in for another kiss when Mikan and Natsume walked in. Mikan looked at us and made a face, jokingly…I think. I'm not sure exactly seeing as it seems her and Natsume were…arguing? Again? What did he do? Ruka didn't seem too happy either. They were in the kitchen now; I could hear Mikan rummaging through the cabinets.

"Mikan are you mad?" I heard Natsume ask, his voice was almost begging.

"I never said that Natsume." Mikan mumbled.

"That isn't an answer, Mikan."

"Actually yes it is, you asked something and I _answered_." Mikan stressed.

"Well are you mad?" Natsume pressed.

"No, I am not, Natsume." Mikan sighed.

"Than why are you acting like this?" I could hear Natsume getting frustrated. I knew one of them was going to snap soon, whoever snaps first doesn't matter, Mikan is going to be sad or mad later, Natsume too I guess. I gripped onto Ruka's hand as I listened to them.

"Acting like what Natsume? Tell me how I'm feeling and acting! Please tell me!" Mikan finally snapped, slamming something down.

"Like a jealous girlfriend!" Natsume snapped backed. Ruka squeezed my hand back.

"One I'm not your girlfriend, Luna dear is, and two I'm _not_ jealous!"

"She isn't my girlfriend, didn't you hear her say she meant ex?"

"Like I said, I do not care!" Mikan growled, before storming out of the kitchen. She glanced at us.

"Dinner is on the stove, I'm not eating." She grumbled, before going upstairs. Natsume came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, and looked at us.

"I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

"Natsume, what is going on? You guys looked fine this afternoon." I asked. Natsume dropped down on the other couch.

"Ran into one of my ex. That's it, than she got all weird and quiet, and I just asked what's wrong with her."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to her." I said, getting up, and giving Ruka a quick peck on the cheek before going up to my best friend. I found Mikan sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Mikan

"Hey." Hotaru said, climbing into bed next to me. I gave her a quick glance, before saying hi and lowered my eyes.

"So what happened today?" Hotaru asked, her voiced filled with worry.

"Well we had a lovely day, and we were about to kiss when this girl came up saying she's Natsume's girlfriend." I quickly said, hoping she didn't hear too much of it.

"Oh…" She heard all of it with ease of course.

"Yeah, and he didn't even deny it either! So I was like girlfriend? And she said, oh silly me! I mean ex, Natsume dumped me, we had a pretty steady thing going and out of nowhere he dumped me. She was sweet though."

"Than why are you mad?" she asked sounding confused.

"I'm not! Okay, I'm jealous!" I finally confessed.

"Do you like him?"

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Mikan?"

"Yes! Yes I like Natsume." I exclaimed looking at her, my face felt hot, obviously red.

"Why Hotaru? Why do I like Natsume?" I asked sounding desperate and defeated, even I heard it.

"Mikan." I peered around Hotaru to see who called me, but I knew who it was already. Natsume

Mikan

Hotaru excused herself, but not before looking at me.

"Mikan-" Natsume started when Hotaru left but I cut him off.

"Natsume, did you hear what I just said?" I asked, slowly watching his reaction.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, continue."

"I'm sorry, but why are you acting like this?"

"You can't be sorry if you don't know what's wrong!"

"Than tell me!"

I glared at him, hoping he knew I was getting frustrated.

"What if I don't want to talk about it? Did you ever think maybe somebody doesn't want to talk to you?" I snapped, hoping he would be a little hurt. Well he didn't physically flinch so that was a downer.

"But I need to know Mikan, so I can help."

"Why Natsume? Why? Why do you even care? We're not dating or anything, I'm just your best friend's little cousin!"

"Cause I like you Mikan! I like you!" Natsume yelled. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Mikan, I like you." He said softer this time. While I was happy to hear he did, I needed to know why.

"Why Natsume, you don't even know me."

He looked straight into my eyes, and suddenly grabbed me to stand up, close to him, than he cupped my face.

I want Natsume to say the right thing, but I want him to be truthful. What he says next decides it all. I bit my lip waiting to see what he says. After awhile of us just looking into each other eyes I got impatient.

"Natsume! Tell me before I kick you where the sun does not shine!" I knew I sounded bratty but did I want to know! Natsume just chuckled.

"I like you because you are beautiful, Mikan-"

"Get out of my room!" I yelled, slapping his hands away.

"Wait what?" Natsume said, clearly confuse.

"I said, get out of my room!"

"Mikan, why?"

Instead of answering him I slapped him. Hard. When he looked at me, his cheek red and his beautiful crimson eyes were hard. He was glaring at me. I hated seeing that look on him, especially when it was my fault and I almost said sorry. Almost. But I held my ground and I glared right back.

"Fine, I just told you how I feel and I guess I got my answer." He snapped, and brushed past me, and slammed my door shut. I stood there glaring at the floor, feeling everything at once. Anger, sadness, yet joy. I was happy to find out he liked me, but I was mad cause he only liked me for my looks, and I was sad cause I thought there was something there. It was easy being around Natsume, I had a lot of fun when he was around. I saw the tear fall before I realize I was crying. I hurriedly whipped away my tear. I don't know why I was crying, I made the decision. I bit my lip again. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. No, I shouldn't! He needs to realize by himself that looks isn't something to like someone off. Nope, he has to figure that out himself.

I saw myself in the mirror, tear streak face, red puffy eyes, and a running nose. I gave a small laugh seeing myself, and I got up and fully looked at Mikan Sakura. Long toned legs, curves, a flat belly, perfect teeth, contacts. I sighed, I only looked like this because of Natsume. What eight year old had to worry about how she looked? I sighed deeply again. I did, because Natsume rejected me and called me ugly. I would never forget that day. It sucked. It was when my life changed. Everything I have now was because Natsume was a douche, even when he was only ten. I changed everything because of him. My diet, my looks, well at least my wonderful personality stayed the same. I gave another small laugh. After I changed, and grew up, an agent saw me and offered a gig, I took it just to try something new and after that, a small little shoot for prom dresses in a magazine, I was recognized, almost famous. I sighed, because of Natsume; I'm doing something I love. Everything always goes back to Natsume.

Natsume

No I'm not mad, I'm _furious_! Confused too. Why did she react the way she did? Is that how she feels? What does she even feel? Was that her answer? What did it even mean? I had so many questions and no answers and I was getting frustrated and tired. I sat on my bed, trying to figure out why Mikan is acting this way. I laid down suddenly feeling tired. She's special I have to let her know that. I tired earlier, but she cut me off and slapped my face. I sighed, even than I felt that little tingle every time she touched me. I loved it. I needed Mikan in my life. I just wanted her to be happy and I wanted to be the one that made her happy. As I was about to drift off to sleep, to quick knocks woke me up completely.

"Come in." I rubbed my eyes. I looked up and saw Ruka standing by the edge of my bed.

"Sup." I mumbled.

"Natsume just give up on her."

"No."

"We're leaving in two days, just give it up!"

"Why Ruka? I like Mikan and I know she feels the same! I know Mikan likes me and I will help her know it before we leave!"

"Than what Natsume? You win her heart than leave and break it? She been through enough because of you just let her enjoy the rest of her vacation and back off."

"When will you even see her anyways?" Ruka continued when I didn't say anything. Ruka suddenly sighed.

"I'm sorry Natsume, for giving you a hard time, but seriously, dude, you are a player and Mikan is my little cousin, basically a sister, I don't want you to hurt her. You are my best friend but dude you can be a cold hearted bastard to girls."

"Maybe Mikan is the one to change me."

Ruka's eyes turned softer.

"Just don't hurt her anymore and back off." Ruka mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Ruka, in the last 20 years did you ever see Mikan?"

Ruka hesitated and finally answered.

"Yes."

"And you never talked about her." I noted.

"I didn't want you to hurt her again."

The last part made me flinched. And suddenly it hit me. Last time I saw Mikan when we were young I was a douche. I made Mikan feel terrible. I slapped my forehead realizing why Mikan is like this. This is all my fault! Ruka raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ruka you're right."

Ruka looked at me shocked, and I just looked at him back. My decision is final.

**A/N: Sorry for a late updateish since I have no set schedule, this was suppose to be uploaded before I left for a vaca but it didn't seem like it was going anywhere so I tried my best to make it longer to make it up. Tell me what you think also still looking for an title for my other story preview up. All ideas are welcome! **


	14. Chapter 13

TPTP

Ch. 13

Mikan

I sighed, terribly alone and terribly bored. Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume went out while I was sleeping and didn't even leave me a note. So here I am, sitting in the living room, bored, alone while on vacation. I swear at least modeling gave me something to do. Someone knocked quietly at first, so quiet I wasn't even sure somebody knocked, than they knocked louder, and quicker. I quickly got up to open the door, glad for something to do.

"Hello!" I smiled, before seeing who it is.

"Hello Mikan."

"Luna." I gasped.

"Look, Mikan, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said I was Natsume's girlfriend, it was a slip in the tongue! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry; please don't be mad at him! Please don't break up!" Luna pleaded, tears forming in her wide eyes.

"Wait, Luna, would you like to come in?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Her eyes grew wide…err…wider.

"You-you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, well not at you, please come in Luna."

She hesitated before nodding and walked in.

"Okay, Luna what did you mean 'please don't break up'?"

"You and Natsume, you guys make a wonderful couple. I don't want to be the cause of you guys arguing and break up, I don't want you guys to fight, even if it isn't my fault!" Luna continued rambling. I waited till she was done to talk.

"Luna," I said, grabbing her hands.

"Natsume are not breaking up," She gave a big and hopeful smile.

"We were never together." I said, and her smile faltered.

"But-but you guys seemed like it."

"There would never be a chance with Natsume and I being together." I gave a cruel smile.

"What? Why?"

"Luna, have you ever seen Natsume with other girls?" I asked, ignoring her own question. She nodded, seeming confuse.

"Where they all hot and beautiful? Model worthy?"

"Mikan if you are self conscious, you don't need to be! You could easily be a model if you wanted!" Luna said, not fully getting it. I gave a small chuckle, which seemed to confuse her even more.

"That's not the point Luna, Natsume only date girls who are gorgeous, and I want something real with love, not lust. Love and lust are not the same. Natsume wants lust, I want love. Simple as that, if Natsume ever shows he actually wants love and not just saying a few lines he tells every girl, than I would date him."

Luna just bit her lip.

"Natsume actually told me he likes me, yesterday." I said leaning back on the couch, suddenly craving sweets.

"He did? What did you say?"

"I asked why, and he said because I'm beautiful. I slapped him and told him to get out after that." I said. Pocky, I want Pocky right now, the chocolate cover ones.

"Mikan, I think Natsume really does like you."

"Natsume is a good player." I gave another cruel laugh. Luna just stared at me wide eye.

"You can have Natsume if you want, I would love to see the player whipped one day though." I smirked, suddenly feeling mean. I shook off the feeling and turn to look at Luna.

"Mikan, I have to go." Luna mumbled, and quickly left before I could say anything.

Well that was weird. I felt weird, an out of body experience? I'm not sure since I never felt like this before. Confused I quickly grabbed my bag and started walking. Don't know where don't care. Than I started running. Running, the wind blew my hair back and I stretched my leg further and further. I didn't know where I was going but my legs seemed to have a mind of its own. There were a lot of people at the beach, but I only saw one person. I slowed down and quietly walked over. He just stood there, staring out the sea, like I seen him done numerous times on this trip. Little kids ran around screaming and playing, teenage boys tried to hit on hot teenage girls, parents stayed in the shade gossiping and trading parental techniques, but he didn't seem to notice them and I barely did. All I saw was him staring longingly out at the sea. He seemed sad and I wanted to go over and hug him and comfort him. I slowly walked over.

"Hey." I said, softly.

"Hey." His voice equally soft and he didn't look at me.

"What are you looking at, beach god?" I gave a smile and he finally looked down and gave me a small smile.

"Beach god?" He said, seemingly amused.

"Yeah, don't you see all the girls staring at you?"

"I only see one girl." He was watching me closely. I hate to admit it but I blushed.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, ignoring his comment. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Nothing."

"Bull, now tell me." I pulled on his hand to get him to sit down, he did, not letting go of my hand. It was warm and comforting, seems natural.

"Now tell me."

"My mom." He mumbled, probably hoping I won't hear. I didn't say anything as he continued.

"She died, saving…me…and her death anniversary is soon."

I swallowed. I knew Natsume's mom had died when we were younger, our moms were close.

"I'll go with you, if you want." I quickly said the last part.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He mumbled again. I gave his hand a squeeze, and he looked at me, startled, as if he forgot we were holding hands. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of red that seems to go on forever but today they were darker, with memories of the past. One day we'll talk about it, just not today. Today wasn't the day to talk about it.

"Mikan look I'm sorry. I know-"

"Shh."

"What?"

"Oh be quiet Natsume! We'll talk about it later. Just enjoy this moment when I'm not furious at you."

Natsume nodded and kept his mouth shut. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. For now this was good enough. Now drama, no love confession, nothing. Just easy and relax.

**A/N: I did not realize how this chapter was an okay size to post up and an okay place to end this chapter I actually had that part written a few days ago. Sorry for a later update I been trying to update at least once a week the most once 2 weeks but I been busy, I fell in love with a new manga ahaha code breaker love it ahaha school starts in 2 week ish updates will probably be even slower than now. I'm really lazy sorry ahaha but good news the story will be ending soon not exactly the best story or really drama filled but when I first uploaded the story I was just going on a whim really just a few ideas but never really got into details even now but thank you for reading I'm not the best but thank you really so I'm going to get started on the next chapter so peace!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the super late update! The last time I touched the computer was when I last updated. I think this story has about 2-3 more chapters. I've been thinking of other stories. But none of them about Gakuen Alice. Sorry. I think that's it. Okay here you go!**

TPTP Ch. 14

Mikan

"This is going to be so much fun!" I smiled. Ruka had just told all of us that since tonight is the last night of vacation, we are going to the boardwalk and there's going to be a firework show! It's like a festival! I'm so excited! Hotaru looked bored, and Natsume wasn't even looking at anything.

"You guys are butts! It's the last day! Let's have some fun and dress up. We all have to go to work and be separated again!"

"Don't worry Mikan, we're all excited." Ruka said. Hotaru became her cold hard self again, and Natsume was just like her. I haven't really found out where Natsume and I stood at, but I do want to talk to him about it.

It was finally time for the festival! We were all leaving tomorrow morning and I will make this the best night! We played games; I won a big stuff bunny from tossing darts at balloons. Good aim I guess, and now it was the time we all been waiting for. Yeah, that's right. The wait for it…waiting…waiting…fireworks. Yeah. It's suppose to be totally awesome. One small problem. I was totally alone. AGAIN! Ruka and Hotaru went somewhere quiet but they can still see and well…Natsume went to go take a piss. I went in his room earlier and we talked it out.

Earlier

I gave two sharp knocks on Natsume's door, before I chickened out, I was already standing outside his door for nearly 23 minutes!

"Ruka?" He called. I can still walk away right now. But I swallowed the spit in my mouth, totally cute right?

"No. It's Mikan…"

"…Come in…"

My hand was shaky as I reached for the doorknob. I slowly opened the door and stepped in. Natsume was just lying there on his bed, reading a book. I looked at the cover. Some girl with wavy brown hair was gripping some muscular guy's chest. OMG. Is that a dirty book? Natsume noticed where I was looking at and put his book away.

"Yes Mikan?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. Awkward much? Yeah.

"Tonight is the last night." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I want to leave on good terms."

"I do to Mikan."

"Let's just forget everything and have tons of fun tonight. After this you can do whatever, I honestly don't like holding grudges so once this vacation is done, everything can go back to normal." I gave a small smile.

"Mikan, I'm sorry about the past week. Since tonight is the last night, I'll show you that I really do like you, and I mean it."

I bit my lip, but I gave him a small nod. What's the worst that can happen?

So this last night, we had fun. Ruka and Hotaru are a couple, and Natsume and I looked like one. The fireworks were about to start, and here I was. The last night, alone. Yeah. That's right, alone. The two lovely couple went off somewhere more secluded, and quieter but where they can still see the fireworks spectacular. And well, Natsume went to go pee. The fireworks were about to start, and Natsume has yet returned and guys were starting to grow balls and try to talk to me.

"Hey cutie." A man, that was totally not Natsume, smiled.

"Umm…hi." I really want to go look for Natsume.

"Are you alone?"

"Uh…no." I was trying to look around him now.

"Who are you with?"

"A guy." I turned around to; hopefully, see Natsume walking up to me. No such luck.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere."

"Well I don't see him."

Ugh.

"Well doesn't that suck?" I snapped, and finally walked away. When I finally pushed my way through the crowd, I gasped for air. I was in front with the perfect view, and the crowd was huge. I walked around the fun festive stands, which was nearly empty, for the fireworks were about to start.

"Hello miss! Would you like to play?" A rather old man asked.

"No thanks."

There were a group of teens gossiping and laughing. They looked rather fashionable, and that made me stay clear of them. Don't want to get recognized. Wait…where was the bathroom even at? I tried being a ninja and blend in with the shadows, but no, another person working at the stand, whatever they were called decided to be loud.

"HELLO THERE MISS! CARE FOR A GAME?"

"No, no thanks."

"3 BALLS FOR $2."

"No, I don't want to play."

"OMG! That's Mikan Sakura!"

"No way!"

"Oh wow!"

"Thanks mister." I gave him a dirty look. He smirked and turned away. Rude.

"Mikan! Wow! Can I get a picture?"

"Everyone is so going to be tots jel!"

"I knew tonight would be tots amaz!"

"Oh Mikan please sign this!"

"Totally going to post this picture!"

"And Lucia thought this was going to be lame."

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time girls." I smiled, I love my fans, I really do, but come on. Now?

After I took my pictures, and signed their many, many, things, I saw Natsume. Right around the corner. He was with a strawberry blonde, her back pressed up against the stand, and his lips on hers. The girls around me giggled and gossiped as they walked away, but I felt numb.

"Oh god." The girl said when they finished kissing. Natsume looked dazed.

"Oh god." I said, loudly, myself. They both jumped and looked at me, wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

"Omg. Mikan." The girl said too.

"Natsume." I looked at him. Than the girl.

"Luna."

**A/N: What? Did that just happened? Yes it totally did. Guess what? Started on the next chapter. I'll finish this story before this year: 2012 is over. If I don't I'll make it up somehow. Like I said before, I don't have a problem with Luna. Also, who's caught up with Gakuen Alice? I am! Did not expect to see that happening. Chapter 168. Don't know if the numbering is the same everywhere. But yeah. Whoa. Expect uploads this week! And if I don't get to say it by Thursday. Happy –Early- Thanksgiving. Review and tell me what you're most thankful for and I'll do a shout out for the best one. I always wanted to do this. Be creative! **

**P.S. The last word 'Luna' was also the thousandth one. Fun fact. **


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Natsume

I didn't sleep much last night, it was in and out. I tried to stay awake, waitng for her to come home.

"Luna..." She gasped, her beautiful eyes wide, with shock, and filled with so many emotion. Before I could see what they were she turned away and ran off.

"Oh Natsume!" Luna gasped looking at me, eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. I ran off after Mikan, hoping I was going in the right direction, if not I was majorly screwed.

"Mikan!" I yelled, as if she would stop for me. I was utter shit. I didn't even want to be near me either. A bunch of girls cluttered together giggled.

"Have you seen a brunette haired girl, wavy that goes down to her back. Really pretty and gorgous. Nice kind light brown eyes and rose petal colored lips?" I asked them. One stepped forward and giggled.

"Yeah."

"Where did she go?" She better not be playing games, I don't have time. I have to talk to Mikan!

"She's here." I looked at her, and she was pointing at herself. Her hair was halfway down her back, a much more darker shade than Mikan's, eyes a more mud brown than coco, and magenta lips, not that soft pink.

"No." I turned and hurrily walked away. I heard a loud shrill than a big pop and boom. The fireworks! Mikan wanted to see them! No way would she miss it! She's to much of a kid too! I ran towards where we were earlier and tried to push my way through the crowd. Sadly, the crowd was to thick I got nowhere fast. No way Mikan would've made her way through the crowd, and I let myself get pushed back out. Wasting ten minutes where I could've been explaining why I was caught kissing Luna.

"Natsume!"

I turned around to the fimilar voice and couldn't look at her in the face.

"Oh Natsume, what are we going to do? I couldn't find her."

"I don't know Luna..."

"...do you regret the kiss Natsume? Our kiss?"

I looked at her dead in the eye.

"No."

There were two quick sharp but soft knocks on my door. Obviously only one person knocks like that. I jumped off the chair I've been sitting/sleeping on all night and rushed to the door.

"Ruka..." I breathed out. He was absoutly beyond pissed.

"Mikan never came back." He stated before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Wait Ruka! Do you know where she is?"

He turned around, glaring, but came back over, shoving something in my hand, and once again turned away. I closed my door and slowly sat at the edge of my bed. I opened the neatly folded note, the seal broken already, letting me know Ruka had read it, possibly Hotaru as well, she's nosy. I looked at the note, taking in Mikan's messy handwritting, that looked like a little kid's. Some things will never change I guess.

_Hey guys, I've decided to leave a little early. I have a lot of work to be done back at home. I'll be traveling for quite some time, so if you don't see or hear from me, you know why now. I'll see you guys when I can, but I'll be busy working out of the country. I'll contact you guys when I can. ~ Mikan S._

I sighed, leaning back. She left. She actually left and it doesn't take a genius to know why. Even a dumbass like me knows why. It's me. I grabbed the pillow above me, don't know why or what I was going to do with it, but I saw a crisp clean folded paper there, my name in a messy handwritting. The seal hasn't been broken either.

_Natsume, while this trip has been a lot of fun and all, I decided to leave early. I just want to leave you with a reminder; after all these's years, I changed myself to fit you, to be the perfect one for you and I thought if I had the chance to be with you, everything would work out because I changed myself to be perfect. Note the key words: Perfect and changed. This trip I learned even though I've became this way just for you, you didn't do anything in return for me. I was living in this world I made up and seeing you kiss Luna that shattered that world and I'm able to see clearly once more. You are still the same little boy I knew years ago. You grew up physically, but not mentally. Some things never change I guess. Goodbye Natsume. ~ Mikan S._

Some things never change...I said the same thing, but I was talking about a handwritting and she was talking about me.

**A/N: And The End. **

**Aha. Jk. I do end stories like that though, but not this one! One last chapter! I know this is rather short but I can't think of anything else to write that I don't want in the next chapter. Next chapter I'm planning on making it longer, hopefully. I'm going to get started on the next and LAST chapter right now, ohhh I've been waiting to write this last chapter since the beginning. Everything shall be revealed in the next chapter. I actually don't like this chapter. It could be better and longer but I'm lazy. Sorry. I'm debating on wether to make an epilogue or not. This is not edited either, btw if it isn't obvious. So have a wonderful rest of the week and december 21st has passed. Bye. **


	17. Chapter 16

TPTP Ch. 16

The Truth Shall Always Prevail

**A/N: Yes it is true the last chapter and I named this one. A Case Closed/Detective Conan reference. Love the manga btw! But it does fit this chapter. So enjoy. And Mikan wasn't in the last chapter so I'm starting off with her. **

Mikan

"Now, I want you to really sell me that dress, like your life depends on it." The rather short lady clenched her fist to emphasized her point. I pulled down the too tight dress, smiling. She frowned at my attempt.

"No. No!" She said sharply. She waved her hand.

"I'm not feeling it! We done today. Come back when I call." She looked at me dead in the eye, even doing the 'I'm watching you' with two fingers. I sighed, my manger is going to enjoy this. I walked over to the changing room, my manger next to the thin curtains and did not look happy.

"Mikan." She was using that tone where it said, 'you better watch out. You're going to get in trouble if you say one wrong thing'.

"Yes?" I didn't bother getting rid of the attitude in my voice. I heard her give me a _tsk_. I started to undress myself, getting out of the skin tight dress. It wasn't the cutest thing I wore, but might have been the hottest.

"You have been really out of it, young lady."

"Oh really now?" I rolled my eyes, glad I'm in the dressing room, she would not be happy with me rolling my eyes.

"Yes, ever since you came back from vacation. What is the meaning of this?" She snapped. She finally snapped. I glared at the shirt in front of me. _The meaning of this is Natsume is an ass. _I threw on my stupid shirt, and got out of the stupid dressing room, which was just curtains as the door so the force made me hit my hand.

"Gah! Stupid dressing room!"

"Mikan! You were never like this!" Her voice was getting louder and some people were looking over at us.

"I hit my hand, it hurts, I'm bound to have a reaction."

I leaned in closer to her.

"We're at work, try to keep your voice down, it's more professional you know."

Her face grew an ugly red color and she shrunched up her face, making her look like a wrinkly tomato. She didn't say a word to me as we walked outside.

"Mikan Sakura, your attitude is starting to get to me and affecting your job. You are a model, a good one, but if you don't stop what you are doing, than your modeling career is over. Now go home and think about it, if you need to talk than I'm here, honey, but if the attention has gone all to your head than I cannot work with you anymore."

I sighed.

"Look. I'll be fine by the next shoot."

She looked at me and after what felt like ages, she nodded.

"I'll call you about the next shoot. Be good Mikan." She pointed at me.

"Yes, yes. I'll be good." I put my hands up.

It been nearly 2 weeks since I got back, and things have been downhill. Everything made me mad. My job was starting to get affected as well, I wasn't feeling it and couldn't put that stupid smile on my face. I felt angry all the time, as if I was starting to hate the world.

"Hey."

I turned around, my long hair getting in my face. I stared at a girl who was half a head shorter but way tinier, all bones. She wore a tank that showed off her stomach and low rise jeans with folded cuffs that end at the ankle. Her hair was a midnight black with caramel brown highlights, but just underneath, and was tied up into a sloppy bun that fell into a ponytail. Her face was sharp and eyes were shining.

"Umm...hello?" I never seen this girl before and the way she looked at me was unnerving.

"Mikan, right?"

"Yes..." Should I be giving her my name? What if she wants to kidnap me? That would not be good.

"Don't worry, I'm a model too. I'm Anita. I was upstairs when you had your shoot and came down for a cig break. Want one?" She held out the box for me, but not before taking one herself.

"Umm...no thanks. I don't smoke." This wasn't the first time I saw a model so thin, a lot of girls now a days seem to think that's very in, but some are starting to look sick, like her

"Mikan, tsk, smoking is all part of being a model." She shook her head at me.

"I'm doing fine without it."

"That's why your job work is going down."

"Excuse me?"

"Your job work is going down." She smack her lips.

"My career is none of your concern."

The girl just curled her lips into an ugly smile.

"Not until I take your job."

The normal me would've just smiled and walked away, but my attitude with Natsume was still here, and he wasn't here. But I was suppose to be a good girl, so I just smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Oh good girl doesn't have a back bone." I heard her call but I made no intention to acknowledge her oh so creative comment.

I decided to walk home, instead of get in a taxi. I seriously need to blow of steam. A walk through the park should do me some good. I mean, when wasn't the park peaceful? At night where people get killed. But it was nearly 1 in the afternoon, plenty of time before it gets dark! The sun was out and there was no wind, so I was starting to burn, and sweat. I'm sure I looked attractive with my red all red and sweat dripping down from my forehead. Two little boys pushed passed me, both holding ice cream. I subconsciously licked my lips. I looked around, and spotted the ice cream chart underneath the shadow of a tree. I quickly walked over, a vanilla Drumstick in my mind.

"Omg!" A girl popped in front of me. I stumbled back, surprised.

"You're Mikan!" She squealed. She had to be at least 15.

"Yes, I am. Hello." I smiled, ice cream still in mind.

"Wow! I can't believe I meet you! Me!"

"It's nice to meet you..."

"Isabella! I'm Isabella!"

"Well it's my pleasure to meet you, Isabella!"

Her eyes grew so wide I'm surprise they didn't pop out of her head.

"If you excus-"

"What are you doing here, Miss Sakura?" She asked. Oh!

"Mikan, call me Mikan, I'm...going for a stroll."

"Wow. I have to take my little brother out to the park, but I'm glad I did now! The girls at my school will be so jealous! You're like our role model. You're super pretty but you believe in inner beauty. Not many models are like that!" She gushed.

"Yes, I know many models who are very thin, so make sure to just stay healthy!"

"Other models? Like who?"

Oh wow this girl was full of questions! I just want my ice cream!

"Sis!" A little boy came up to Isabella, she instantly picked him up. Lucky little boy had ice cream in his hand!

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

"Who dis?"

"It's Mikan Sakura! The model!" She said a bit to loudly. Instantly people around started whispering and pointing at me. Slowly they made their way over to me.

"Mikan Sakura"

"Model"

"Wow"

"She's gorgeous"

Those were a few words that I heard.

"Hello everybody!" I smiled.

"Can I get a picture?" Some called. Everybody than started asking for pictures and autographs.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going. Maybe another time." I put my hands up and started to back away. I saw their smiles turn to frowns and glares.

"Psh. She's no different from the rest. Rude and selfish."

I flinched back but still mange to hold the smile until I was far away. I sighed, suddenly not in the mood for ice cream. _Natusme._ The little voice in my head whispered. Every now and than that stupid voice in my head would say his name and all the good memories would come back. To be honest I was truly happy when we were together, but than another voice in my head would sneak up and say, 'Just kidding!' and all the bad memories would rush back in. I gave another heavy sigh, peeking to my right as I did so. A boy with messy pitch black hair was walking, slouched, and walked into the hotel building. He suddenly turned around and stared right at me, eyes shining. I shook my head. Great now I was imagining Natsume now. The heat and stress must be getting to me. Out of all the places in the world, what were the chances of being in the same neighborhood? I scoffed at myself. I need to get out of this heat.

Luna

"Welcome home, miss Luna. How was the fireworks?" My rather old, but still strong butler asked.

"It's was exactly like how I thought it would be, Walter." I nodded at him, as he took of my faux shawl.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yes. It's quite perfect." I sat down on the eggshell colored Chiffon sofa.

"Now what?" He handed me a drink on a tray. I took the cool wine cup, fitting perfectly between my slender fingers.

"Now, it has ended, Walter, but there was a complication I didn't foresee."

"And what was that ma'lady?"

I gave him a sad smile.

"Mikan, Walter."

Walter nodded, standing up straight.

"Walter, grab yourself a drink and sit down."

"I don't drink, ma'lady." He nodded, sitting down in the armchair next to me, perfectly poise as always.

"Of course Walter. I do wish I could speak to Mikan. She needs to know."

Walter merely nodded.

"She saw us kiss, you know?"

"No, ma'lady I did not, though I did assumed it."

I drummed my fingers on the arm of the sofa.

"Walter, please bring Mikan here to me. I wish to speak to her, once more."

"Yes, ma'lady." Walter nodded, standing up.

_It's time Mikan know the truth._

I was still sitting there, thinking about word for word on what to say to Mikan and different reactions that I thought she most likely have and the responses to it. By the time she came, I was sure I had everything under control and know what to say to every response she has. She walked in, followed by Walter. She looked around, taking everything in, but not seeming impressed by my house. A dad with money means buying things to show it off, for example the house and the decorations. Her eyes finally landed on me. I stared right back at her, unable to see what emotions were held the most. Her eyes were blank, not full of the passion I seen her with so many times. I figured that would be what her eyes held; nothing.

"Mikan." I gave her a small smile, no teeth showing. Mikan nodded at me.

"Please sit." I guestered to the sofa across from mines, far away that she wouldn't be able to hit me, though I know it won't come to that, but close enough that I was still able to read her emotions, especially from her eyes. She looked at me before sitting down. She was graceful, no doubt about that, so she wasn't terribly mad. She sat down softly, not crossing her legs like I thought she would, but simply crossing ankles. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, and a white top, clearing stating this is only for business not for entertainment. I sat down across from her. I watched her closely as she did the same for me. Walter came and presented us with tea, and tiny pastries If I recall correctly, Mikan was a huge fan of sweets. Mikan's eyes flickered down to the sweets, before looking at me again. I smiled a little when I saw Mikan's hand twitch towards the pastries.

"Please, have some." I smiled.

"No thanks." She said, curtly.

"Of course." I took a sip of my tea, watching her. She was starting to get twitchy. I took my time putting down my tea and adjusting myself once more.

"Mikan, there's a reason why I called you here."

"More like summoned." She rolled her eyes, mumbling.

"Yes, Mikan as you know Natsume and I had a past."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." This time Mikan deliberately kept emotions out of her voice.

"And you did see us kiss."

Mikan froze at that.

"Mikan, I do not regret the kiss nor does Natsume."

Mikan's hand turned into fists on her lap, and now she was sitting up completely straight. Well I did not calculate that.

"Mikan you must know there is nothing going on between us!" I was starting to lose my cool. _Control yourself Luna!_

"Luna, I don't care. May I leave now?" Mikan shot me a full on glare, as she got up.

"Mikan, wait! You must listen to me!" I shot up.

"Why Luna? So you can gloat and brag to me how you won Natsume? He means nothing to me. I don't care. Have a happy life with him." Mikan spat at me, going to the door.

"Mikan! That kiss meant something special, it meant a goodbye!" I yelled, stumbling after her. Mikan froze and turned around to me. Her eyebrows shot way up. I stood up straight.

"Mikan, that kiss was to show me, it really is over, and for him, it was to know how special you are! Mikan you must believe me."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Mikan..."

She started laughing. What was this?

"That's good Luna."

"Wait, you don't believe me? I'm telling you the truth!" Did she really not? How else would I make things up? I did not see a reaction like this! I lost control over everything!

"Oh, I do believe you. Your butler told me everything on the way here. From you calculating everything to Natsume to the vacation to the kiss to how to act. I believe you, Luna, and no hard feelings."

I let out a sigh of relief, I must talk to Walter, but for now I am good.

"But, Luna, I must asked."

My eyes grew wide. What could it possibly be now?

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're a model, my dad is a CEO, you're his favorite model. He uses you all the time."

Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Is Natsume here?"

"Natsume? I don't know. Our goodbye meant goodbye forever. I haven't talked to him, though I could ring him up if you want me too."

"Umm..."

Ruka

I came to work an hour early, needing to get some paperwork done, when someone decided to call me. I looked at the screen, hoping, but no. It was once again Natsume.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruka, bro, how's life?"

I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair. At the beginning Natsume was straight forward with it, but now he tries to slip it in. Natsume used to be smoother.

"Good, and you?"

"Ehh, same as always, how's Hotaru?"

"She is well."

"Uh huh, and Mikan?" The hint of hope in his voice gave it away.

"I don't know. Still absent. Thanks, bro."

"Hey, I said I was sorry, but that kiss was necessary."

"I know, I know. Still. Mikan was always there in my life."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me, always hiding her from me."

"I had good reason, as now known, I was right."

"I made a mistake, okay?"

"A lot of them, within one week."

"Ruka-"

"Look, Natsume I have to get going. I'm at work."

"Ugh, that's right, it's day time over there, have fun living in the past."  
>"Just because you're a few hours ahead." I mumbled. Natsume let out a loud laugh.<p>

"Okay bro, bye."

"Bye."

Saying I was worried for Mikan was a big understatement Last time Natsume did this it took her months before I heard from her, and years before she became normal once more. This time Natsume did something bigger than just say a few words, there were feelings mixed in this time, I know how Natsume felt, he admit it that night with Hotaru. Natsume liked Mikan, and that was it. He liked her, no questions about it. Why he kissed Luna, I don't know. He never actually liked anyone before. Luna was just kind of there. I sighed, rubbing my face. I have to focus on my own life first, the paper works, than on how to surprise Hotaru, who seems to know everything.

Hotaru

I was in the middle of building my latest invention. The Rip Natsume Into Pieces, was nearly complete. I've been building this baby since I got back, only breaks were necessity Food, water, hygiene issues, and of course the most important; Ruka. Mikan would be in the list if I have heard from her. To say I was worried was a major understatement. I haven't heard a word from her since that note. Until now that is.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone, the case Mikan had given to me. Purple, with black wording Inventor, Mikan has this stupid idea that my favorite color was purple. I prefer iron. Iron could be a color. It's not gray nor white.

"Hey Hotaru."

I instantly stopped building.

"Mikan." I said, cooling. Though my eyes were the size of saucers.

"You cannot believe what happened today."

And she went of rambling about a short lady, a bone skinny lady named Anita, some girl named Isabella, ice cream, and Luna.

"I believe what Luna said." Mikan stated.

"It's the truth, that's what I heard from Natsume as well."

"Should I forgive him? He did no harm really."

"Mikan, how do you feel when he's around."

"Relaxed, and bubbly." She automatically said.

"I think you know what to do Mikan."

There was silence on the other end, which I assume is where Mikan is nodding.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I do." Mikan laughed, confirming my thoughts.

"Mikan, you have a good instinct. Do what you think is right."

"Yeah, I know what to do, now Hotaru, I have ask you something else."

"Hmm?"

Natsume

It's been nearly 2 months since I last saw Mikan and it was starting to kill me. I couldn't take the wrath of her mom or grandma so I decided to extend my vacation and got a hotel room where I grew up at. I talked to Ruka though that didn't do anything, I wouldn't dare call Hotaru. Mikan I don't know where she's at and Luna. That was the end of it. I was getting desperate. Mikan can be anywhere, anytime. A model who travels. She's been working hard though, her pictures were up everywhere, with Luna's dad's company.

2 weeks ago I saw Mikan, at the park outside the hotel. The girl turned away before I could really look, but the crowd of people saying her name didn't bypassed me. I looked for her like crazy, but it seemed as if she was in another city now, country even. My phone started vibrating on the coffee table, I snatched it up, looking at the name.

"Hello?" This couldn't be right.

"Hello, Natsume. It's been quite some time." Her voice was smooth.

"Yes it has. Why do you call Luna?" Her voice may be smooth but it was still calculated That was something I didn't like, she thought about everything to hard. Mikan, on the other hand, went with the flow.

"I know you're at xxXxx hotel. Please come outside. I do wish to speak."

"Luna, remember, it's over."

"Natsume, please, I know it is. Just come outside. I have a present I'm sure you would like."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. I kept the phone to my ear, listening to her hum, letting me know she's still there. I walked out and stood there.

"Now what?" I asked. It was hot out here. The humming stopped.

"Hello?" I looked down at my phone to see she hung up.

"Damn." What a waste of time. I turned, to walk into the hotel when a figure with long wavy light brown hair stopped me. I stared at her. Not believing it.

"Mikan." I gasped. She looked amazing, as always, but the part that surprised me was she was smiling.

"Luna told you." I concluded.

"Yes, silly boy."

I stood there, staring at her.

"Well are you going to hug me or what?"

I instantly picked her up into my arms, burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"Mikan." I mumbled I heard her laugh, the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I pulled back and looked at her right in the eye. Her eyes were shining, they were filled with happiness and joy. I did something that I would never regreat. I kissed her. I, Natsume, kissed Mikan, and I liked it. I tried to put all my feelings into that kiss and I felt her do the same. I never kissed anyone like this before. This was pure magic. It was magical and stunning and breath taking. I can't describe how amazing it is to kiss Mikan.

"Eww mommy. He's swallowing her!" A little boy said. Mikan and I pulled apart to see the mom glaring at us. I mumbled an apology before looking at Mikan. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her breathing was coming out ragged, her face a bright pink and her kiss swollen lips were slightly parted. I grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her inside.

"Mikan, I have to say. I'm sorry."

"Uh huh."

"The kiss was a goodbye kiss."

"Yeah."

"There's nothing going on."

"Uh."

I pulled her in the elevator, finally looking at her. Her face were less pink, and her breathing was normal again, but her eyes were still glazed over.

"Mikan, are you listening to me?" I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I caught from Ruka.

"Yeah."

"Mikan." I snapped. She jumped and looked at me, her face growing red again.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to be a perfect gentleman." I held her hands looking at her, but at the same time looking away.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'll only date you, if you are yourself. Don't change for me." Mikan replied honestly. I felt a big smile grow on my face. I gave her a kiss, before repeatedly giving her small ones. The elevator opened to reveal the mom and the little boy once more.

"Oh great." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. I didn't mind though. I laced my fingers with Mikan's, smiling. Mikan was finally mines.

**A/N: Annnnnnndddd scene! I am finally done with the story. Yay. Hope this was long enough and well worth it. I added everyone's POV besides the mom and grandma, grandma I made up. Yeah I decided to write a small epilogue. There are most likely grammar errors to, but don't mind them! If there are still unanswered things in here, I know there's one which I don't know how to add in, maybe you guys won't see it. Aha. But yes, the epilogue should be posted by 30th or 31th right before the year ends. And I will make that deadline. Until than. See ya lates! **

**Btw: Over 4,000 Words! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue. So I didn't really know how to set this then I reread my story and I got inspired to write this, so I do hope this was amazing as I hoped it was.**

Years Down the Road

"I do." The raven haired boy said in a dashing black tux with a blood red silk tie, making his eyes pop. His raven hair was still messy but had a more tamed look than usual, but the one thing different about Natsume was the big smile on his face. Oh, and also the shine in his daring crimson red eyes.

"I do." The auburn haired girl said in a beautiful strapless snow white gown. The dress hugged her body as well as Natsume did, and around the waist it gradually flowed down, her hair in a small bun with soft curls cascading down her back, where the dress was cut down to her lower back. Her hair soft and bonce-y the usually big smile on her face was even bigger and brighter today, and her eyes held the same glint as Natsume, though her eyes were a soft cocoa brown.

They kissed, outside, in front of their loved ones, officially married as of now.

"Mikan, I love you." Natsume whispered to Mikan, as everyone cheered.

Mikan stared at him back. Everyone she loved where cheering for them, yet she saw and heard none of it. All she saw was Natsume's eyes, and all she heard was Natsume's soft voice saying what she saw in his eyes.

"I love you too, Natsume."

Mikan

I could hear everyone laughing and having a good time, yet there was that comfortable silence. Natsume and I, hands perfectly laced together, walked further away from the loud commotions and people.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" I looked at Natsume. He looked down at me and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"It was a great idea. Thank you Mikan."

"I like to keep my promises." I smiled back. Natsume and I didn't say another word until we got there. We knelled down together.

"Hello, Mother. I came to visit again, like I said I would."

I grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"I brought Mikan."

"Hello, I hope you are doing well."

"We're married, just a few hours ago." Natsume continued.

"You told me, when I found the right girl, to never let her go. I'm not letting her go, Mum. Not for a second." Natsume laced his hand with mines once more.

"I'll take good care of him, no worries." I let out a small laugh.

After a few more minutes of kneeling there Natsume got up.

"Well, goodbye, Mum. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye." I whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility around her grave. It was gorgeous no doubt. A little meadow area where her and Natsume's dad would go hid out in for a break from reality, such a sweet story.

"Mikan, call her 'mum' or some of that sort, for me."

I only seen Natsume this weak yet soft when he's talking about his mom.

"Of course Natsume." I smiled at him and kept the smile as I knelled back down again.

"Mom, you did a great job of raising Natsume and I wish you were here, but fate always works out in the end. So, one day we'll see you, until than. Goodbye, Mom."

"Thank you Mikan." Natsume hugged me.

"Anything for my husband."

Natsume

We were back where the people were at and Mikan instantly disappeared I walked over to Ruka and Hotaru, who were only noticing each other. Around the time Mikan and I got together, Ruka was already thinking about how to pop the question and when he found the perfect way it took him two years to actually ask her. They won't tell anyone the story of how it happened, so I could only assume the worst.

"Hey." I greeted. They both looked up at me.

"Hey, where's Mikan?" Ruka asked, noticing the absentee bride.

"Umm...bathroom break?"

"Mhmm."

"How are you guys?"

"Better than ever!" Ruka beamed. Hotaru groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Gained a few weights there?" I eyed Hotaru's enormous stomach.

"Shut up Natsume, I'll like to see you give birth." Hotaru glared. A pregnant Hotaru was a lot of fun! She couldn't do anything but glare at you, which was the same, but this time jokes and she can't hit you! Amazing.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, finally noticing the two little kids where gone. One boy and one girl. They both had Ruka's hair and Hotaru's eyes. The boy, the eldest, was really...well he sits there as if a perfect angel, say one thing wrong and get's Hotaru's attitude. The young girl, she was the opposite, fun and playful, much like Ruka.

"Nanny, at home. They were tired from playing adventures. My baby girl was a vet." Ruka gushed. Hotaru rolled her eyes, rubbing her stomach. I eyed that humongous thing. Will Mikan look like that? I'm sure she'll have that special glow about her.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." They both said at the same time. _I would want a sweet baby girl first._

"Babe."

I looked up at the sound of my lovely wife's voice. She was leaning on the door frame and nodded her head, telling me to come over. I quickly got up and rushed to her side.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Come with me, I have a surprise." She said, holding one hand out for me, the other still hidden behind her back. We sat on the marble...uhh...bench...outside, underneath a big cherry blossom tree.

"Natsume, it's your mother's death anniversary, and you only get to come talk to her this one day because it's so far, but I want you to be able to talk to her everyday." Mikan handed me a rectangle, cover by a thin pale pink. I opened it to see a framed picture of my mum.

"Thank you Mikan." I gave her a kiss. I felt her smile as I kissed her.

"I love you." She mumbled. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Mikan, I love you till the end of time."

_**A/N: The End. I hope I didn't forget anything. The last line is kind of like the Christmas scene line but not word for word, I think, it's been awhile. Aha. A high five if you did catch that though. Also who remembered the promise to visit the grave? Did anyone catch what Ruka's big surprise from the last chapter was revealed in this chapter? I'm officially done before the new year so thank you for those who read this story, it's not the best and I would've gave up on it to, to be honest, if I was reading it, but thank you for those who did read it. I tried to make this be as amazing and romantic as possible. Well I guess I'll see ya lates. **_


End file.
